


you taste like danger, but I feel so safe in your arms

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There's no plot, lit rally none luv x, slight bratty sub brooke, there was no point in me writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some shameless smut for ya nerve xx





	you taste like danger, but I feel so safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> title from "homegirl" by king princess

“Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna be now, sweetheart?” Vanessa scolds as Brooke wriggles from underneath her spot against the wall, where Vanessa has her boxed in. Despite her shorter stature, her dominant energy made it seem as if she towered over Brooke as the blonde shrinks against the wall. Brooke whines pitifully as Vanessa holds steadily onto her hips, keeping her from squirming any further.

“Aww, cat got your tongue now? Hmm? If only you were this quiet at dinner. You knew exactly what you was doin’, teasin’ me all night.”

—

_ “Daddy, will you pass the salt please?” Brooke pipes up suddenly, her tone bright with a tilt of teasing that only Vanessa would be able to pick up. Without thinking, Vanessa reaches for the salt and brushes fingertips with Brooke’s father. With a sudden realization of what she was doing, Vanessa quickly withdraws her hand and lets him hand Brooke the salt shaker. _

_ “Sorry, figured I was closer to it,” Vanessa laughs, trying to save herself, but it’s not easy when her cheeks are obviously red with embarrassment and Brooke giggles innocently, letting her hand wander underneath the table to trace light patterns on Vanessa’s thigh. _

_ Brooke’s father coughs awkwardly, “eh, no biggie.”  _

_ Brooke continues to tease Vanessa all night, playing footsie with her under the table, making suggestive eye contact with her as she places her pretty lips on the rim of her wine glass while she takes a sip, she does everything and anything in her power to rile Vanessa up. If they’d been at dinner with anyone else besides Brooke’s parents she would’ve dragged her out of the house hours ago. But every time she tried to leave, Brooke would pout and ask to stay a little longer, saying she missed her parents. And how could Vanessa say no to that? It took Brooke’s parents calling it a night for Brooke to finally agree to leave. Giving her parents kisses on the cheek Brooke lets Vanessa lead her out of the house with an arm tight around her waist. _

_ Vanessa didn’t so much as acknowledge Brooke the whole drive back for their apartment, save for the firm grip on her thigh as she drove, trying to convey an air of dominance. It wasn’t until they were safely inside with the door closed that Vanessa backed her up against the wall, rendering her breathless and needy.  _

_ — _

“Nessa, please,” Brooke whimpers, attempting to grind her hips into Vanessa’s.

“Uh-uh baby girl, you wanna call me daddy so bad, then that’s how you’re gonna address me for the rest of the night, got it?”

As if to hammer in her point Vanessa reaches a hand underneath the hem of her dress and cups Brooke’s pussy over her panties.

“Yes, daddy.” 

Vanessa smiles devilishly as she cups Brooke’s face, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Her eyes darken when she pulls away, clicking her tongue.

“You were so naughty tonight, baby. Acting so needy. And in front of your parents nonetheless! If only they knew what a dirty little thing their precious daughter is,” Vanessa says, her tone laced with mockery that makes Brooke flush with need. 

“Aww, you’re so cute when you blush like that. I really would like to take care of you, angel, but, I’m not sure you deserve it. You gonna be a good girl for daddy now?”

“Yes, daddy. Wanna be good for you,” she whines.

“I know you do, baby girl. How ‘bout this, you go ‘n get undressed for me n’ wait in the bedroom and I’ll decide what to do with you.”

Vanessa punctuates her sentence with a punitive bite on Brooke’s shoulder, one that makes the blonde draw in a sharp breath before nodding and answering with a clipped “yes, daddy.”

“That’s what I thought. Now go on, baby and remember our rules. No touching until daddy says so,” Vanessa says, moving from her position in front of Brooke to allow her to head down the hallway into their bedroom while she stays behind.

Vanessa had never been one to be too cruel, she liked giving Brooke anything and everything she wanted, so she only leaves Brooke waiting about ten minutes before she peeks in the bedroom and is met with a sight that practically takes her breath away. Brooke lays in the middle of their king-sized bed, naked with her golden hair fanning out around her head like a halo, making her look angelic as she lays there with her legs open invitingly. 

“My, my, look what we have here,” Vanessa coos, interrupting Brooke from her trance-like state as she rakes her fingers through Brooke’s blonde locks.

“Look at you, all spread out ‘n ready for me.”

Brooke leans into her touch, already desperate for more.

“I think what we’re gon’ do is get out some toys. How does that sound?”

Brooke nods her head excitedly, eager for whatever Vanessa has planned for her.

“Please, daddy.”

“Don’t get too excited now, I’m gon’ have you do all the work as your punishment,” Vanessa replies sternly, earning her a cute pout from the blonde.

“Now, I suggest you go pick out two things, a vibrator and a dick before I send you to bed with nothin’ but a kiss goodnight.”

Vanessa smirks as Brooke bounds off the bed to their closet and comes back with a sleek black wand vibrator and a lengthy curved dildo.

“Good choice, baby. Now just gimme a minute to get myself together,” Vanessa says, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. By the time Vanessa is in nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts, Brooke is almost shaking with need, the sight of her girlfriend in her favorite underwear set doing nothing for the growing need between her legs. Vanessa crawls up onto the bed and sits against the headboard with her legs open.

“C’mere, kitten,” she invited, motioning Brooke over to her with a crook of her finger. Brooke happily obliges and makes herself at home in between Vanessa’s legs, leaning her back against her chest, giving Vanessa an open invitation to let her hands wander all over her body. Vanessa’s hand lazily plays with Brooke’s tit, rolling her pink nipple in between her fingers.

“You’re such a pretty little thing, ain’t you?  _ My  _ pretty little thing,” Vanessa purrs in her ear, earning her a whiny sigh.

“Okay, I want you to start with the vibe, get yourself all worked up ‘n wet for me. Turn it up to the middle setting,” she instructs, still playing with her ample breasts. 

With a soft moan, Brooke happily does as she’s told and turns the toy on to the middle setting, placing it against her aching clit. She involuntarily arches her back at the sudden contact.

“That’s it, good girl. Imma talk you through it.”

Vanessa praises her as she continues to hold the toy steady against her cunt like she was told.

“ _ Daddy,”  _ Brooke whimpers, head lolling back against Vanessa’s chest, “need more.”

“Always so needy,” Vanessa chuckles. She moves quickly to coat the dildo Brooke brought out in lube, prepping the toy for Brooke to use. Brooke watches her through heavy lids, sure Vanessa was going to put the toy to use herself, but instead, Vanessa places it in Brooke’s free hand.

“Want you to keep holdin’ the vibe on your clit while you fuck yourself.”

Brooke lets a frustrated whine escape her lips, but she doesn’t push back, she knows it’s no use, not when Vanessa was like this.

“Good girl,” Vanessa praises as Brooke slowly pushes the toy into herself, all while still holding the vibrator against her pussy. Between the lube and Brooke’s own slick arousal, she’s met with no resistance as she pushes the toy deeper inside of herself. She moans at the delicious stretch as the toy fills her.

“ _ Ohmygod,” _ she pants, bottoming out and fucking herself slowly, at Vanessa’s instruction.

“You’re doin’ so good for me, pretty girl.”

Vanessa’s praises urge her on, she grinds her hips upwards to meet her own torturously slow movements.

“Can I please go faster, daddy? Please,” she begs, tears forming in the corners of her eyes every time she pulls back into herself, not quite with enough force to push her over the edge.

“Hmm,” Vanessa hums, “you  _ have  _ been awfully good.”

She pauses for a moment, watching Brooke’s expression grow more and more frustrated.

“I  _ suppose  _ I could take over for you.”

Brooke gasps as Vanessa takes the dick from her hand and fucks into her with such precision and force that she cries out loud.

“Turn up the strength on your vibe up too, baby girl,” she commands softly. Brooke turns the strength up two more notches, moaning filthily as she presses it down harder onto her pussy, desperately trying to get more of the sensation while Vanessa fucks her relentlessly. It doesn’t take long for Brooke to get so close to the edge. Vanessa can tell she’s close by the way her eyes roll to the back of her head and her thighs tremble.

“I know you’re close, darling. Ask daddy nicely and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Brooke moans wantonly, “ _ Please, let me come, daddy. Please, please.” _

Brooke’s begging comes out all in one breath, earning her a hum of approval from Vanessa. 

“Aww look at my baby girl, begging to come,” she teases, slightly prolonging everything, “go ahead, doll. Come for me.”

Brooke wastes no time holding it in, as soon as she’s granted permission she comes with a harsh shudder, breathlessly moaning as Vanessa fucks her through it, never letting her pace slow down as she winds Brooke up for another orgasm. Only a few thrusts in Brooke’s body goes rigid as she comes again with a high-pitched whine. Tossing both toys aside, Brooke turns on her side and nuzzles into Vanessa’s chest with a content sigh.

“Thank you, Nessa,” she whispers sleepily, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Anytime, princess,” Vanessa replies, placing a kiss on Brooke’s sweat-dampened forehead, “let’s get you cleaned up so we can sleep.”

Reluctantly, Brooke lets Vanessa up so she can clean her up and get back in bed more comfortably. Once Brooke is clean and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and clean panties, both girls collapse on the bed in each other’s embrace.

“Love you, Ness,” Brooke says, letting sleep pull her under.

“Love you too, honey,” Vanessa replies, unsure if Brooke even heard her. Giving Brooke’s nose a quick kiss Vanessa lets fatigue overcome her senses as she falls into a peaceful slumber after her girl. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this, and forgive me if it's a lil rusty, I haven't written anything in a bit  
and as always feedback is always appreciated!  
talk to me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
